


The End Of The Long Hard Road

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle remembers a time weeks back before Beckett is killed, when she had found out she was going to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The Long Hard Road

What does a broken heart sound like?" Castle say, so softly a normal person couldn't hear.

"But you're not normal, and you hear every word, every note of sadness and resignation in his voice, the tiny bleeding the words, a slow but fatal bleed."

"She loved you, you know, more then she should, but she is now gone, can't watch you over your shoulder, and you will understand." But she wants answer your daughter. Martha tells her son. "With the patience that tells him that she'd listen to every word, every explanation of the sound."

But you don't hear anything but silence. He remembers a time weeks ago for when she was telling you about finding out she was pregnant.  
////////

Captain Kate Beckett loved her job accept for the paper work. She loved her husband and Alexis after deciding to come back into the marriage.

Once their sex lives started up once again, she was speaking with her doctor about wanting to try for a baby, on whether or not it would be possible with the high stress level of her body and the fact having been shot months prior in the side.

The Anxiety on hearing and waiting finally a joyous one telling her it would be possible to conceived, once she is taken off the birth control pills and IUD.

She stands alone in the bath room for ten minutes every morning after her shower. She is looking for her husband to catch him and her hormones, telling him they needed to keep on trying.

//////

Without moving his head, Kate shifted her gaze to her husband, currently, he was holding her in his arms, while one of his hands rubbing her thigh, working on the tight muscles, after being in three positions that was almost impossible to get in and try to conceived.

"You're doing great, Kate. Not much longer now." As he continues to wait until he's hard again to enter her once more.

He should be used to it by now with all of the strange positions from over the years.

Castle was ready, giving her legs a gentle push to the side to enter her once more, hopefully this evening will be magical for them both. 

And it was! Six weeks later with taking the pregnancy test in the bathroom, she was able to confirm the truth.

When she was able to let Castle know the news, he was elated with the news, having come home from the P.I. office office wrapping up a case with Alexis and Haley.

The End


End file.
